The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and in particular, to a coupling shaft.
Advanced gas turbine engines may employ an epicyclic gear train connected to a turbine section of the engine, which is used to drive the turbo fan. In a typical epicyclic gear train, a sun gear receives rotational input from a turbine shaft through a compressor shaft.
Stresses due to misalignments can be reduced by the use of flexible couplings to connect the gear train to external devices such as rotating shafts or nonrotating supports. The flexible coupling may be mounted between the compressor shaft and the gear train so that the sun gear maintains an ideal orientation with respect to the mating gears irrespective of engine deflections.